1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing a secure mechanical connection between cable connectors and mating connectors or terminals, and, more particularly, to providing a means for connecting cable connectors requiring high mating forces.
2. Background of Invention
Computer systems have many component parts designed to operate cooperatively and require various types of connections between the component parts. For example, server systems may often have several electronic circuit boards that may be connected with cables that allow communication between them.
The scalability of certain types of computer systems, including, for example, blade servers, facilitates the addition of new components or the reconfiguration of existing components in a data center. Generally, components within a particular system may be tightly configured to provide a high component density. Such high component density may provide less area to facilitate the physical connection of the various components using cable assemblies. Furthermore, some connections between system components may require anywhere from 10 lbs to 40 lbs of linear force to insert or remove the connector from its mating receptacle.
Therefore, it may be advantageous, among other things, for an electrical cable assembly to facilitate a cable connection with high mating forces, for example, in a confined space.